<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Question by idmakeitbehave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188587">Next Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave'>idmakeitbehave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, and you know what?? i get it, reader is fully prepared to run out into oncoming traffic for spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Prompts:</em> “You’re insane.” “You love me.” “Not right now I don’t.” // “You met me yesterday.” “Yes, and I would die for you. Next question.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the rainiest spring DC had seen in―well, you didn’t quite know the stats on it, but it was the rainiest <em>you</em> had ever seen. You didn’t mind the rain usually, but right now you cursed it. A towering pile of packages occupied your hands; you could barely see in front of you as you tried to figure out a way to balance them against the door so you could reach for your key. The ground was soaked, as were your clothes. You had just leaned your body weight forward, packages pressed against the door in an effort to free one of your hands, when the tower began to tip. A swear started to form on your lips, cut off when you realized that something had caught the packages.</p><p>Not something, someone―a tall, rain-drenched man wearing a pair of browline glasses, his hair plastered to his head. He held two of your packages in his hand, his other digging into his pocket for something. A key.</p><p>The handsome stranger lived in your building. He was either a murderer or you were living in a rom-com. You preferred to think it was the latter.</p><p>“Thanks!” you yelled over the pounding of the rain. The lock clicked and he opened the door, motioning for you to go first. You rushed into the lobby, thankful to finally be out of the storm. You set down the packages before making a futile attempt at shaking off your clothes. It was no use―you looked like a drowned rat.</p><p>The man in front of you did too, and yet he somehow managed to remain ridiculously handsome. The thought occupied your mind as you watched him wipe the rain from his glasses. <em>Absurd</em>.</p><p>“I’ve never seen it rain so much here.” You cursed yourself for talking about the weather, but it was just the first thing you could think of to say. You found yourself near speechless as you stared at him yet somehow filled with the urge to make conversation―any conversation, apparently.</p><p>His eyes lit up, making your regret at your topic choice disappear instantly. “I’ll say! May is usually the wettest month of the year with 101.6 millimeters of rain and eleven rainy days, but this month may just break the record for April.”</p><p>Your mouth fell open and you blinked at him.</p><p>“Do you―do you need help carrying these?” He motioned to the now soggy boxes that sat on the floor. You eyed him for a moment, weighing your options. Murderer or rom-com… He seemed to sense your apprehension. “I live right down the hall,” he said in a rush. “Apartment 22. Spencer Reid.”</p><p>Apartment 22. Maybe it really <em>was</em> fate. You let out a joyous laugh. “I’m in 23―Y/N Y/L/N. Just moved in last week.”</p><p>The man―Spencer, you reminded yourself―gave you a small smile. “It’s really nice to meet you.” Without another word, he grabbed half of the packages. You copied his movement, picking up the rest and heading down the hall. The two of you made it to your front doors―right across from each other, you noted. Of course.</p><p>Spencer waited as you dug out your key and helped you bring all of the boxes inside. You set the last one down on the coffee table. The two of you stood in silence for an instant, staring at one another with matching grins on your faces. Despite the fact that you had literally just met, some invisible pull made you want to know him―to really, truly know him. The words were out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. “You want to stay for a cup of tea?”</p><p>A look of genuine disappointment crossed his face. “I―I wish I could, but I really have to get back to work. I just ran home to grab a few things.”</p><p>You tried not to visibly deflate at his words. “Oh.” You nodded. “Of course, duty calls.”</p><p>“Another time?” he asked almost tentatively.</p><p>“Yes! Absolutely.”</p><p>Spencer turned to leave, sparing one last glance your way and waving before heading into his own apartment.</p><p>And that was that.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, you sat in a coffee shop, idly stirring your drink. “Earth to Y/N, come in Y/N.” You looked up with a start to see Lily waving a hand in your face. “Have you heard a word I’ve said?”</p><p>You let out a hum. “Sorry, Lil.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at you. “Still thinking about handsome neighbor man? What was it―Samson?”</p><p>“Spencer,” you sighed, directing your gaze out the window. You sat up with a start. “<em>Spencer</em>!”</p><p>“I heard you the first time.”</p><p>“No, <em>Spencer</em>!” you repeated, still staring out the window. There he was, rushing across the street with a drink in one hand and a bag in the other. You watched as he tried to pull the bag over his shoulder, a book tumbling out as he did so. He didn’t seem to notice, too preoccupied with avoiding the puddles and dodging the cars. You stood up from the table.</p><p>“Are you seriously about to run after him?” The bewilderment in Lily’s voice was laced with pure amusement.</p><p>“Sorry.” You pulled your coat on, dropping your empty cup into the trash.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“You’re insane.”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You love me.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>She sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.<b><em> “Not right now I don’t.”</em></b></p><p>You just shrugged at her before running out the door. The book sat in the middle of the street, and you could see Spencer at the bus stop. He was still struggling with his bag, the strap now tangled with his scarf. You ran into the street and grabbed the book. The blare of car horns startled you―you hadn’t even bothered to look before running into the road. You waved apologetically to the cars waiting impatiently on each side before dashing over to the bus stop.</p><p>Spencer stood there with wide eyes, the ruckus from the street causing him to finally look up from his bag. “Y/N?”</p><p>You handed him his book wordlessly, bending over as you attempted to catch your breath. “Hey, Spencer. You dropped your book.”</p><p>He blinked at you, eyes wide with disbelief. “You almost just got hit by a car.”</p><p>“You dropped your book,” you repeated. “I didn’t want you to lose it.”</p><p>“You ran out into oncoming traffic to rescue my book for me?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Spencer turned the book over in his hands before meeting your eyes. He swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips.<em><b> “You met me yesterday.”</b></em></p><p>You nodded.<em><b> “Yes, and I would die for you. Next question.”</b></em></p><p>There was a heavy pause as you stared at one another before he broke into the brightest smile you had ever seen, letting out a brilliant laugh. “You want to get that cup of tea?”</p><p>Your response was immediate. “Yes.” You nodded so vehemently that your neck ached. “There’s nothing I’d like more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>